


The seventh of their kind

by BlindBibliophile



Category: Age of the Five Series - Trudi Canavan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 13:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10309697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindBibliophile/pseuds/BlindBibliophile
Summary: Auraya tries to explain something to Reivan and Imenja.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read the Age of the Five series and are just reading this for some random reason. GO AND READ THEM NOW! Seriously they are amazing!
> 
> Also, I do not own these characters (blah, blah, blah, I am not worthy!) ... Not for profit. (Hope that appeases any lawyers present!)

‘So, it seems as though there are seven of us now. At least that will stop temptation.’

‘Clearly.’

‘What?’

‘Think about it, I know you’re not unintelligent.’

-X-

_Reivan, meet me in the star room_

What could Imenja want? Reivan hurried on her way. When she walked through the door she almost fainted.

‘Second Voice, run! I cannot protect you!’ It may be six months since the war, but there were still five white to the four Voices, and she had been the Whites’ ally.

‘Remember, I am no longer second voice, we are all voices of the people and equal. Also, I do not think I am in danger. I could have been killed before I could have even contacted you, yet I am still alive. The reason I asked you to come is because Auraya has information for us. Information that she will not give me alone.’ Imenja turned to the flying immortal and continued, ‘If you would now explain, I would be very grateful.’

‘Before I explain anything there are things I need to know. Do you accept that the Gods are gone? Dead if you like?’ Reivan had heard this before, but could not swear that she believed it.

‘Yes. I felt the presence of magic diminish as they vanished.’ Imenja’s tone of finality decided it. Imenja knew the gods were dead, therefore they were. Also, she could read minds still, so there was no way Auraya was trying to deceive them.

‘Good, do you accept that your gods and ours were the same?’

‘Yes,’ again there was that finality that begged no disbelief, ‘I also accept that they were playing games with humans. I have _read_ what you know about this. I also know that you allowed me to do so. I could not read you before, and now I can’t again. What do you not trust me with?’

‘I trust you, but some secrets are not mine to give. Not without certain assurances.’ The ex-White paused for a while, apparently collecting her thoughts, then turned her attention. ‘Reivan,’ Apparently, her shock was obvious, ‘No, I can’t read your thoughts, but I can read your face … and sense your emotions. I give you that information in trust. Please accept that I trust you both and am not lying now. As for your name, Imenja shouted it when you were attacked and I could read enough emotion to work out that you were important to her. The fact that she called you here just confirmed it.’ What? She glanced at her mistress, who was blushing. What did that mean? Not important. How can I help her?

‘So, you know my name. It doesn't matter. I’m unimportant. I’m guessing the importance is in what you were going to ask me.’

‘I see why she values you. … Will you promise to keep what I am about to say between the three of us until I release you from that vow?’

‘Why me? Voice Imenja has more power. Surely you need her cooperation more.’

‘Fine, you have no reason to trust me. The only thing I can say is I have only spoken the truth so far, Imenja can vouch for that. But without your promise this will be discussed no further. That could hurt Imenja more than I ever could.’ Reivan looked to Imenja, who nodded. This was the truth then. To gain some semblance of normality she returned to her thinker roots. What could this mean? Then it came to her.

‘She’s like you! The seventh!’

‘I can see why she values you. Your understanding is exceptional. How did you know, if I may ask?’

‘Know what? If you are talking about me, I would like to know what’s going on.’ If Imenja had still had the power of the Gods her look would have killed both Auraya and Reivan on the spot.

‘Reivan?’ The Immortal's soft voice snapped her attention back at once. Now that she knew. Reivan could only answer one way.

‘No other will know from me without her permission.’

‘Know what?!’ Reivan jumped as sparks of uncontrolled magic escaped from Imenja’s fingers. ‘We suspect that the gods suppressed you, as they have done others. Possibly more than we will ever know. By the way, you might actually be the sixth. In which case, I’m the seventh.’ How could Auraya be so calm when faced with this fury?

‘Seventh what?’ She still didn’t see. How could Reivan explain this? It had to come from her, but how.

‘Immortal, but the first Voice Immortal.’ Reivan barely finished the final word she never planned to say before Imenja fainted.

-X-

‘Could you explain again, with the twittering of those useless healers I couldn’t hear you properly.’

‘What do you mean useless?’ Surely the ex-White Immortal couldn’t be that naïve.

‘Lesser magicians’ powers have basically evaporated. We have had to send our most powerful to the most needful areas, leaving us with no support. I spend half my time healing now. As do your fellow, sorry … not sure how to say this … ex-fellow white.’

‘What? The White are spending more time in the city, that’s true. But, I’ve heard nothing about diminished powers.’

‘Well, if the gods could diminish or increase your powers or mine, why not others?’

‘Damn them to an eternity with Huan!’

‘Huan?’

‘I think you called her Hrun. Any way, it’s the worst punishment I could think of. They ameliorated our healing powers and then abandoned us. Actually, thinking about it, they probably helped us with healing so we were quicker able to get back to war. Selfish, egoistical, … ethers!’

‘Ethers?’

‘There were a lot of alternative, much more graphic, human epithets I had in mind. But I decided they didn’t deserve to be compared to humans. At least we value life.’

‘Exactly, and I wish to know how to extend that. Can we get back on subject please?’ Imenja had never sounded so self-centred, Reivan was shocked. ‘I am not self-centred! Reivan tell her!’ She would have cowered had Auraya not stepped in the way.

‘Yes, you are. You haven’t learned not to be. Every human has to do so and some learn earlier than others. Were Reivan the immortal, I would have no question of teaching her the secret.’

‘How dare you!’

‘I dare, because there are things that you do not know, and will never understand about me. I see this trip was a mistake. I will return once you are ready.’

‘You cannot leave the temple unless I let you!’ This was the first time Reivan had ever been scared of Imenja.

‘You know nothing of my abilities.’ Auraya focussed her eyes and Imenja was immobilised. ‘Reivan, I suggest you come with me for the moment. But it is your decision.’

‘I won’t come with you and abandon my mistress, but I would like to leave in peace.’

‘I cannot guarantee that,’ Was that a threat? ‘Only Imenja can.’

‘Reivan, I do not blame you, or hold anything against you.’

‘Do you believe that?’ An Immortal was asking her to judge another. How could she do that? No, she was being asked whether she trusted Imenja. That was easy.

‘I believe and trust her.’

‘Then I will leave you to it.’ Auraya then blasted a hole in the ceiling and left.

-X-

_Reivan, may I come in?_

Reivan had already opened her door without thinking, when she came face to face with Auraya.

‘How did you speak to my mind?’

‘I cannot tell you that without you agreeing to something else first.’

‘What?’ It had to be worth getting information for Imenja.

‘I have been advised not to do this, but I trust you. Promise me Imenja will not learn any of this from you.’

‘She can read my mind. Anything you say will be open to her. The fact that you were willing to tell me will be open. If I betray her then my life won’t be worth anything. Her trust is the reason I have influence, even though she knows I agree with you about her and power.’

‘That can be resolved. You have magical ability, that was repressed by the so-called gods. I can teach you to hide your mind like I can.’

‘And now she can know that. I can offer her that ability. Why would I hide it?’

‘Se can’t do it alone, she will need another with the knowledge to learn it, and none who know will teach her. Do you agree to my condition?’

‘Will it protect her in the long run?’

‘I believe so. When she is ready, has got over the power trip, we will teach her too.’

‘She isn’t power hungry!’

‘You thought the same about Nekaun. I could read your anguish and Imenja’s regret. It wasn’t difficult to work out what happened, especially after what she said before his death.’ But, I trust her. I never trusted Nekaun. However, I did trust head thinker Grauer, and he was proved wrong.

‘How can you offer me magic?’ It’s tempting, but she used to be a White. It could be that she wants to further weaken the voices.

‘I need you to trust me. It’s the only way Imenja could ever reach her potential.’ That decided it.

‘OK.’

-X-

‘Quickly, tell me your impressions of the trip.’ Reivan now trusted Auraya enough not to demand why this was needed.

‘Travelling in closed carriages, flying (I think) for a while and then much transport up and down. I’d guess I’m somewhere in Si.’

‘Good. Yes that’s what you experienced, because we made you feel that. In fact you are in Borra.’

‘Why are you telling me this. You clearly didn’t want me to have a clue where we were going. You must suspect Imenja has a link to me. In fact, since you’ve opened my mind to it I can feel it. Why did you do that? It must have made it easier for her to track me.’

‘It made it easier to track your mind, or where you thought you were. But the impressions were meant to lead to Si. Si is almost impossible to search without help, and it won’t be provided. As to why you know now. You are inside a void – an area of magic isolated from all others. The majority of these were created during the war of the gods, but this one was created in the temple of Huan, Hrun in your name, inside Borra at the request of the king of the Elai. He did not want any of his subjects to be confounded by false gods again.’

‘So, I’m in a void. What is that?’

‘A place surrounded by a spherical shape containing no magic. No magical effects can pass through to you here.’

‘I’m a prisoner then?’

‘No, you can leave whenever you want. But, if you agree to learn what I have to teach, you have to stay until you can hide your mind.’

‘How can you stop me if I agree and then disobey?’

‘I could, but I won’t need to. The Elai warriors will do it for me. You have 24 hours to decide and then leave knowing nothing, or stay until I judge you successful. If you then try to leave you will be brought back. Of course, you are intelligent enough to know that you could break your promise after you have left. But, I believe, once you know what I have to tech you will not want to do so.’ As an ex-thinker Reivan could never ignore new knowledge. After all, if it was in the Voice’s interest she had no problem breaking her word.

‘I agree, what do I do?’

‘First you need to guard your mind.’

-X-

Auraya was right, Imenja did not deserve this knowledge. She had become as corrupted by power as Nekaun had. Although according to rumours Rian of the White had gone mad since the death of the Gods and Elareen had not felt herself worthy of power, after her display of hostility and violence at the Gods’ death, and had resigned. So, that would leave three ruling White and three ruling Voices. That seemed fair. The other issue was, as Imenja could no longer be trusted, what should she do? Where could Reivan go?

_Accompany her to the meeting at Kave and then get the river boat on the first night. Even if she notices you are gone she will be too busy to chase you. By the time she can, you will have vanished._

That wasn’t Auraya, the IvoiceI was wrong. Anyway she had to be close to communicate. And conscious. This was a message on the edge of dreams. Could it be Mirar? No, there was a female tone. But also, a male one. Never mind. She could only follow the advice or end up in the dungeons. Reivan knew which she preferred.

-X-

‘Greetings Reivan, thank you for confirming my suspicions and winning me a bet against my brother.’ After using what she learned many years ago, to extract the poison, Reivan was struggling to understand why she should be greeted by her poisoner. ‘Confusion is to be expected. After all it’s not every day that you find out that your immortal powers were first suppressed by so called gods and then stolen by another immortal. The only reason you could receive thoughts, and conversely Imenja could read them, is because you are a telepath immortal.’ This voice was definitely female.

‘No, that’s Imenja! She’s the immortal’

‘That charlatan is probably best described as a leech!’ A male version of the female voice replied. 'She was sucking your powers from you as easily as she breathed' 

‘Be fair, she probably doesn’t even know.’ A young boy said.

‘And hopefully never will!’ That was …

‘Mirar?’ As soon as she said it she realised that the others' voices hadn't echoed like hers. 

‘Yes, meet the Gull and the Twins. The Hag can’t be here; she and Auraya are teaching promising youngsters in Borra. So what hackneyed name would you like? The Mentalist? The Telepath?’ The laughter in his eyes helped to relieve Reivan and she could answer equally sarcastically (and mentally!).

‘How about the Mind Weaver?’ His guffaw was all the answer she required. Although she would never be sure if anyone mortal could have heard it.


End file.
